A. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to amusement devices and in particular improved amusement devices for transmitting secret messages and the like.
B. Description of the Prior Art
Children and adults often play games wherein secret messages are transmitted to and from one another which cannot be read by those not aware of how the secret message has been transmitted. One well known prior art method of transmitting secret messages is to write with milk on a blank sheet of paper and this message cannot be read except by one who applies heat to the paper whereupon the written message becomes visible. As children get older and become aware of these prior art methods of transmitting messages, they can no longer be done in secret and new and different, more sophisticated ways of transmitting secret messages are desired.